


Surprise!

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: In the end, M/M, but bokuto and hinata calm him down and its okay, happy birthday kenma!!, its a lil sad, just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Bokuto have a surprise for Kenma...But it turns out the silence required to keep it a secret isn't necessarily the best thing for Kenma's confidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

     October 16th was a normal day. It went as every Friday did; He woke up to ‘good morning!’ texts from his group chat with Shouyou and Koutarou; had tests for a couple of his classes; volleyball practice went as usual (with Kuroo catching him as he tried to hide behind Lev so he could play Pokemon); and he was home, doing his usual homework. It was a Friday that was essentially in no way out of the ordinary. The first thing that stood out from his usual schedule was the smell of a fresh apple pie wafting to his room from the kitchen. His mom rarely made apple pie, despite her son’s love for the sweet because of all the hard work required, so it had to be a special day, right?

     Kenma made his way down the stairs, sticking his head into the kitchen to investigate the heavenly scent that was wafting through the house. He raised an eyebrow when he saw various dishes laid out across the table, a variety of foods that were saved only for special occasions. But, wracking his head for any significance in the date, he really couldn’t figure out what all the trouble was for. “What’s happening today?” He asked, feigning indifference as he grabbed a glass from the kitchen cabinet. 

     He really wasn’t expecting his mom to stare at him in response, which startled him to the point of nearly dropping his glass. “What?” He asked again, breaking the eye contact so he could get the pitcher of water from their refrigerator. 

     “Kenma. It is October 16th. Do you not remember what that means?” She asked, amusement coming out with her voice.

     Kenma shook his head, tilting the pitcher to pour water into his glass. “No. What’s today?” He asked for the third time, already starting to get a bit exhausted from the conversation by her teasing nature. 

     “Kenma...It’s your birthday!” 

     Kenma looked up in surprise, unable to believe that he had honestly forgotten his own birthday. He couldn’t help the soft laughter that rose from his throat, shaking his head. He took a sip of his water, easily accepting the hug from his mother. 

     “Nobody has said happy birthday to me today.” He explained, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair nervously. 

     His mom just smiled at him, in a knowing manner that drove the stake into Kenma’s decision to head back into his room. 

-

     The day went relatively uneventful, in all honesty. He got texts from various friends, and a heartfelt letter sized text from Kuroo. But, after eating dinner and finishing up his homework, he was starting to get concerned at how quiet his phone was. There was no more messages in the group chat. Shouyou hadn’t sent him any messages since the redhead got out of class several hours ago, and Koutarou was suspiciously silent too. 

     In the long run, birthdays don’t matter. Kenma had accepted it years before. But birthdays seemed to matter to everyone around him, so no messages from Koutarou or Shouyou was highly suspicious.

     He put his PSP down in favor of combing through the recent messages, hoping that there was something he missed that explained his lover's uncharacteristic radio silence. He found nothing, which served only to frustrate him a bit more. 

     What was happening that was more important to them then Kenma was? The thought was depressing, and he spared his phone one final glance before he was shutting it off and tossing it to the other side of his bed. 

     "They're busy." He told himself, trying to keep neutral on the matter as he retreated into the pile of blankets on his bed. 

\- 

     Hinata wasn't really expecting the train station to be that packed, honestly. Nobody really would think that a late train from Miyagi to Tokyo would have a lot of people, but they'd be wrong. As he slid into a train car, he observed the people around them, bouncing impatiently on his heels. They were dressed for parties and clubbing, so he figured they were going for Tokyo's nightlife. 

     By contrast, he was dressed rather modestly, with a coat and a pair of jeans to accommodate the cold. His bag, filled with a few day's worth of clothes, was light but held the heavy promise of being able to stay at Kenma's house for the weekend. 

     His phone buzzed in his pocket, prompting him to reach down and grab it. His face lit up with excitement as he read over the text, a confirmation from Bokuto that he'd be there to pick him up at the train station for the drive to Kenma's house. 

     The text lifted his spirits and he was hoping their sneaky surprise went all according to plan. It made the two hour ride in a bit more manageable, and brought the warm fuzzy feeling of hope back into his heart. 

     He'd get to see them soon, and that feeling was comparable to how he felt when spiking the perfect toss and scoring a point.

\- 

     They had to execute this perfectly. There were no second chances when it came to surprises, and if they spoiled it somehow, it would make their hardwork and three week's worth of planning pointless. Hinata went first, able to be light footed and silent when he was focused. The stairs didn't creak under his footsteps, and he was safe. 

     Bokuto, however, had never been one for sneaking around. His only experience was occasionally sneaking out of the house to hang out with Kuroo, but his parents were heavy sleepers and it didn't require finesse by any means. He was considering just letting Hinata open the door and surprise Kenma, but where was the fun in that? In missing Kenma's look of surprise? 

     He just had to take it slow. Test each stair slowly and decide how much of his weight it could take without screaming in agony. He could do this. 

     He took the first step. 

    _Creaaaaak._

     God damn it. 

     He ran the way up the stairs, flinging the door open. 

     ... Well, that wasn't quite what he was expecting. 

     Kenma was crying. 

-  
     Kenma didn't want to be crying. He didn't want to be so shaken up by the sudden silence of his boyfriends that it led to intrusive, horrible thoughts. 

     It was hard not to cry when he was constantly hit with thoughts like 'Maybe they never liked you and they never loved you' or the ever so common, 'You are pointless in this relationship. They are better off without you.' 

     Once he started crying, he couldn't stop. It was just how it was. He needed a lot of time to breathe and relax, to rationalize what he was thinking and bring himself past it. 

     He wasn't quite expecting for his door to fly open, and his two gorgeous boyfriends to enter through it. Seeing them, and seeing the concern on their faces only threw Kenma into another fit of sobbing. 

     He couldn't do anything to stop his tears, even as Bokuto pulled him into a soft hug, and Hinata was reaching up to wipe the tears from his eyes. 

     "Kenma, what's wrong?" He heard distantly. 

     Kenma could only shake his head, not wanting to tell them that their secretive silence, which all made sense now, had made him feel like they were going to leave him. 

     "'M okay," He muttered, leaning back against the firm support of Bokuto's chest. "'M okay, I promise." 

     "Kenma...Happy birthday." Hinata whispered in front of him, placing his hands on Kenma's wet cheeks. 

     "I love you," Kenma murmured in response, turning his head upwards in the telltale sign that he wanted a kiss, but wasn't quite ready to ask for one. 

     Kenma's tears slowed to a stop as Hinata pressed their lips together. There was something about his warmth that was inherently comforting. It felt like sitting in the sun after a long winter. 

\- 

     Maybe birthdays could matter, if only just a little bit. 

     If for every birthday, Kenma could spend it wrapped in Bokuto's arms, with Hinata's fingers intertwined with his own, then maybe it can matter. 

     Because Kenma knows there is nothing he’d rather do. If only it could be his birthday every day, and these gentle, warm feelings could never end. 

     But then he had Bokuto’s lips against his neck, and Hinata’s hand on his thigh, and he figured that three days with them is good enough, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at flowerchildhinata on tumblr!! Let me know how you feel on this fic and the pairing! If this pairing gets some love, I might write more fics on it!!


End file.
